Oliver
Original Opening Titles *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"OLIVER & COMPANY" *Produced in association with SILVER SCREEN PARTNERS III Ending Credits *Directed by: George Scribner *Featuring the Voice Talents of: (in order of appearance) Oliver - Joey Lawrence Dodger - Billy Joel Tito - Cheech Marin Einstein - Richard Mulligan Francis - Roscoe Lee Browne Rita - Sheryl Lee Ralph Fagin - Dom DeLuise Roscoe - Taurean Blacque Desoto - Carl Weintraub Sykes - Robert Loggia Jenny - Natalie Gregory Winston - William Glover Georgette - Bette Midler *Animation Screenplay by: Jim Cox, Timothy J. Disney, James Mangold *Story: Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Roger Allers, Joe Ranft, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen *Inspired by Charles Dickens' "Oliver Twist" *Original Score by: J.A.C. Redford *Supervising Animators: Mike Gabriel, Hendel Butoy, Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Ruben A. Aquino, Doug Krohn *Character Animators: Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Leon Joosen, Tony Fucile, Russ Edmonds, Anthony DeRosa, Will Finn, Jay Jackson, Barry Temple, Kathy Zielinski, Ron Husband, Kevin Wurzer, Rick Farmiloe, Jorgen Klubien, Dave Pruiksma, David P. Stephan, Chris Bailey, Dan Jeup, Viki Anderson, David Cutler, Kevin Lima, Jeffrey Lynch *Art Direction: Dan Hansen *Character Design: Mike Gabriel, Andreas Deja, Glen Keane *Production Stylist: Guy Deel Layout Backgrounds Coordinating Animators Character Keys *Effects Animators: Barry Cook, Ted C. Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Mark Myer, David A. Bossert, Mark Dindal, Dorse A. Lanpher, Eusebio Torres *Computer Animation: Tina Price, Michael Cedeno *Color Models: Brigitte Strother, Karen Hepburn, Cindy Finn, Ann Neale *Music Supervisor: Carole Childs *Production Manager: Kathleen Gavin *Assistant Director: Tim O'Donnell Animating Assistants Assistants Effects Assistants Breakdown / Inbetweeners *Scene Planning: Rick Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Joe Jiuliano Animation Check *Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield *Casting: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A., Susan Edelman, C.S.A. *Additional Voices: Frank Welker, Debbie Gates, Charles Bartlett, Jonathan Brandis, Kal David, Marcia Delmar, Victor DiMattia, Judi Durand, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Robert S. Halligan Jr., J.D. Hall, Jo Ann Harris, Rosanna Huffman, Barbara Iley, Harvey Jason, Karen Kamon, Kaleena Kiff, Carol King, Marylee Kortes, Rocky Krakoff, David Lasley, Christina MacGregor, David McCharan, John McCurry, Arlin L. Miller, Nancy Parent, Whitney Rydbeck, Gary Schwartz, Vernon Scott, Penina Segall, Tom Righter Snow, Eugene F. Van Buren *Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann *Ink & Paint: Gretchen Albrecht - Manager Chris Hecox - Assistant Manager Cherie McGowan - Secretary Xerox *Post Punch: Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin Xerox Check / Inking Paint Lab *Final Check: Hortensia M. Casagran, Bonnie Blough, Monica Kogler, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Pat Connolly-Sito *Cel Cleaners: Rose Di Bucci, Jessie Palubeski, Frances Moralde *Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter Painting *Assistant Production Managers: Sherry Gunther, Dennis Edwards, Ron Rocha *Production Secretary: Dorothy Aronica *Production Assistants: Brett Hayden, Gregory Hinde *Sound Design and Supervision: Sandy Berman, M.P.S.E. *Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett *Editors: James Melton, Mark Hester *Music Editing: Segue Music *Post-Production Supervisor: Dianne Ryder-Rennolds *Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Theresa Gilroy, David Marvit *Computer Graphics Engineer: Tad Gielow *Sound Reader: Brad Gunther *Auditors: Dennis Park, Jeff Bush *Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, M.P.S.E., Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E., Marvin Walowitz, M.P.S.E., Mark Pappas *A.D.R. Editors: Beth Bergeron, Jessica Gallavan, Becky Sullivan *Sound Assistants: Meredith Gold, Gillian Hutsching, Kim Nolan, Maggie Ostroff, Ron Meredith *Foley Artists: Sarah Jacobs, Ed Steidele *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, John D. Aardal, Errol Aubry, John Cunningham, Roncie Hantke, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dan Larsen, David Link, Jim Pickel, Lindsay Rogers, Dean Teves, Chuck Warren *Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano *Songs "Once Upon a Time in New York City" Music by: Barry Mann Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Stewart Levine Performed by Huey Lewis "Why Should I Worry" Written by: Dan Hartman and Charlie Midnight Produced by: Phil Ramone Performed by: Billy Joel "Streets of Gold" Music by: Tom Snow Lyrics by: Dean Pitchford Produced by: Tom Snow Performed by: Ruth Pointer "Perfect Isn't Easy" Written by: Barry Manilow, Jack Feldman and Bruce Sussman Produced by Barry Manilow Performed by: Bette Midler "Good Company" Music and Lyrics by: Ron Rocha and Rob Minkoff Produced by J.A.C. Redford Performed by Myhanh Tran "Buscando Guayaba" Written by: Rubén Blades Produced by: Willie Colón Performed by: Rubén Blades Courtesy of Fania Records "Fast Lane" Written and Performed by: Rocky Pedilla, Michael Eckhart, Jon St. James *Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn *Re-Recorded by: Gary Bourgeois, Chris Carpenter, Mark Smith *Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski *Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri *Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young *Color by: DeLuxe® *Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman *Prints by: Metrocolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 29386 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® Affliliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© Copyright MCMLXXXVIII The Walt Disney Company *Oliver & Company Original Soundtrack Available on Disney Records, Cassetes and Compact Discs *Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits